


She says nothing

by Thewhitestars



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewhitestars/pseuds/Thewhitestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little piece about Snow White turning a blind eye. Or, the one in which she pretends not to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She says nothing

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on FF for a long time, but I decided to import a couple story's to AO3.

Snow pretended not to notice the frown Emma wore for days when she returned from visiting Henry at the Dark Castle. Henry was living with Regina, and Emma visited twice a month for a few days. She would leave with a smile and always return sullen and depressed. Snow knew better then to ask for the reason, so she didn't. Until Emma was ready to tell, she was determined not to say a word about it

So she said nothing about the marks on Emma's neck or about the long red marks on her back which Emma frequently sported after her visits to the Dark Castle.

She said nothing when she heard the servants gossiping about it. They wondered who the man was that would mark their princess so boldly. Forgetting the fact that Emma never looked twice at any eligible bachelor.

Snow also said nothing about Emma's swelling stomach. She never asked about it, and Emma never offered an explanation. When James finally took notice, Snow told him to leave the matter alone.

When Emma insisted on going to Henry (and Regina) on horseback well into her second trimester, Snow tried to reason with her. But Emma, stubborn as she was, refused to listen.

She returned in one of Regina's black carriages, her horse tied behind it, when Snow raised her eyebrows questioningly, the closest she would come to actually asking, Emma muttered something about Regina being angry about the horse.

When Emma's labour started, Snow sent a message to the Dark Castle.  
The first time the Evil Queen set foot in the White Castle was exactly one hour before Brooklyn was born.

Snow watched quietly when Emma placed her daughter in Regina's arms, only minutes after she was born. She had forced herself to look away, pretending not to see the tears in Regina's eyes.

Snow then pretended not to notice how much her granddaughter looked like her former nemesis. She was born with a head of dark hair, matching brown eyes and her regal grace.

She said nothing when five month old Brooklyn cried for three nights straight and no-one could get her to sleep except the Evil Queen herself. Snow had ordered the wards around the nursery removed so Regina could sing her to sleep through the mirror. Every night.

She said nothing when Emma's trips to the Dark Castle became longer, hiding behind the tale that Henry missed his sister.

She kept quiet when her granddaughter crawled into her bed one night, when her mother and grandfather were away on a hunting trip. And the little girl cried for Mommy. Her granddaughter called Emma Ma, like her big brother...

She said nothing when on Brooklyn's birthday Regina came and nobody, not even Emma, could persuade the birthday girl to let go of the dark headed woman all night. She also said nothing when later that night she saw Emma pulling Regina into her bedchambers.

When she heard one of the lesser nobles make a comment at the summer ball, how the White's had become weak and foolish for trusting the Evil Witch. How the princess was her lapdog, nurturing the evil spawn of the witch, Snow lunged at him and struck him in the face. When she turned around and saw the entire room gawking at her she raised her chin and said "No one insults my granddaughter."

Slowly, under the guise of the new peace treaty the were forming, Regina's visits became more frequent when Brooklyn's schooling gave less time for lengthy sleepovers.

Snow listened quietly to the guards commenting on how warm the Evil Queen was around the little girl. And how, really, she wasn't very evil anymore these days. She did not even reprimand them for their lack of attention when they were guarding her.

When the treaty was signed Snow spoke to Emma about how the new bond should be cemented; something permanent to show the rest of the lands that they were taking this seriously. Emma looked at her mother, opened her mouth as if to say something, but instead downed her drink in one big gulp.

Snow cried quiet tears when Emma entered the castle yelling for Regina, carrying a deathly pale Brooklyn in her arms; her teeth gritted against the pain, but no tears. In this sense she took after Emma; bold, rash, but never shying away from the consequences. The dark headed woman rushed past Snow and gently lifted the girl from Emma's arms, her magic already healing the wounds on her leg.

The first time it felt good for Snow not to say anything was when she heard Regina yelling at Emma later that night. How reckless Emma had been. What could have happened if Regina hadn't been there to heal Brooklyn with her magic. Their argument echoed through the corridors. It was also the first time Snow agreed with the other Queen. When Regina stormed out of Emma's chambers and into the parlor, Snow silently handed her a goblet of wine. For the first time in decades the two women sat together in companionable silence.

Snow watched from the courtyard when just a few weeks after the incident, Regina saddled a horse and put little Brooklyn on it; ignoring Emma's protests. When Regina's eyes met Snow's, the White Queen gave a nod, remembering the lesson Regina had taught her as a child. Get back on the  
horse and face your fears.

When Emma went on her first diplomatic mission, she wanted to bring her daughter to the Dark Castle, to spend time with her brother. Snow protested that people would frown on the little princess being under Regina's care and Emma shouted "She is as much her mother as I am!" before realizing what she'd said and paling visibly. "Then do something about it." Snow snapped at her daughter.

The next summer ball, they announced the new alliance. The Treaty of Peace between both dark and light kingdoms. With a smile, Snow announced her daughters upcoming marriage, holding her granddaughter in her arms as a representation of the bond made that day between light and dark.


End file.
